Sharing
by chi-of-ink
Summary: Nobody touches the Tallest! ..except the other Tallest, of course. RAPR, oneshot ficlet.


"I'm bored." said Purple through a mouthful of doughnuts.

Red was checking through their closest screen for any missed "IMPORTANT!" notices. Kicking back would never lose it's charm, but it could be just as fun to go through some of the duties, such as checking up on the Invaders...it was like a theater, in that weird way.

"I'm boooooored!" Purple repeated bossily, waving a half-eaten snack in his face.

"Hold on, hold on." Red shushed him without looking. A few clicks of a button and he stretched lazily, glancing around at the further ring of working elites around them. And the stars beyond that.

Yeah, it was pretty boring.

"Eh." Red mumbled, shrugging. "Let's approve the weapons - we're near a star that's getting a shipment anyway. It's a missile armor...neat thing." he waved it off. "Standard dominating blah blah blah. Next planet will get it's final killing hit right after that. About time."

"Well, good! That'll be a celebration." Purple snickered. "I need a break _anyway_..."

The monitoring drones got along perfectly fine without them in their little auto-pilot mode. They were in that room for too long; it was losing entertainment value. Red hovered somewhat irritably ahead, glancing at numbered combat-stocked doors until Purple smacked him impatiently on the hip.

"Whaaat?" Red shot him a challenging look.

"We never get any privacy!" Purple declared with a whine.

"We've got privacy now." Red pointed out flatly.

"But I'm bored." was Purple's response, as if that excused just about everything. He hooked them closer by one of the colored rings around his midsection and proceeded to find places to touch, ignoring Red's unimpressed exhale.

Red kept his hands somewhat lamely still against Purple's shoulders, only jumping with a start when his counterpart traced a sharp finger against the more sensitive edge of his PAK. It gave him a short, pleasant kind of shock that made Purple grin smugly. "Alright, I want to see that missle-weapon thing now-" he said immaturely, releasing him.

"Make up your mind!" Red scoffed, annoyed. He gave him a smack upside the head this time, which made Purple scowl and rub his temple sourly.

This wasn't an uncommon day.

The relationship was an odd one.

Red wouldn't say '_romantic' _because it really wasn't. Irkens couldn't even be called 'romantic' regardless - they weren't a race with love in it. Smeets were created by _machine _- even if they were unusually attached to each other, it would still take a long shot to use the word 'romantic' within a species that didn't have romance.

But they spent all their time together, their glory, their title, their style, their rooms...Irkens were selfish and stubbornly independent. Irkens leaders were even more so. Sharing the leader role between two - well, it just wasn't very common for two Irkens to spend _so much time_ together.

They got along, and they shared laughs and snide remarks, just because they were both the Tallest. So they messed around with each other...well, why not? They were Tallest, they could do whatever they felt like doing. And it wasn't really like there were other Irkens they'd spend time with anyway.

It was just easy. And it was fun. Even when Purple stopped and shrugged and purposely didn't say anything until Red irritably gave up and continued for the both of them. It was always fun to tease, he supposed that was just in a mocking Irken nature as well.

It was funny, though. It was _mostly _funny, actually.

He had to laugh whenever one of them nudged or hooked an arm around the other foolishly. He couldn't help but snicker in a bit of surprise and disbelief and just plain amusement whenever bold, loud, impulsive Purple would just blatantly grab him and he _still jumped stupidly because he could never predict when he'd feel a hand grope against his robe or press against his hip again, because nobody touches the Tallest! _Except the other Tallest, of course. And he'd always push him back and try to shock him too...that was really why they'd touch each other at all: it was just fun. Simple as that.

They touched and taunted and played around until Purple looked overly light with satisfaction Red decided he'd gotten even with Purple's _I'm bored_ whining. His body felt somehow both drained and light from the little bolts of pleasure.

Then, they went to check out the weapons, as they were planning on doing before they got distracted.

Both Tallest were in a good mood again upon returning to the Massive control room. The workers there looked relieved (they often were, when the Tallest weren't whining or taking all the food.)

Purple went back to eating doughnuts, and Red joined in lazily, sitting down on one of the star-facing chairs. Purple was humming long and purposeful under his breath as he looked forward thoughtfully.

"You're not still _bored_, are you?" Red asked, low and dubious.

"Only a little." Purple decided importantly. "You!" he pointed to a passing drone. "Puppet show!"

Yes, there were a lot of great perks to being a Tallest. Leadership, adoration, power, delicious snacks, delicious _Purple_._.._all in all, Red thought it was well worth sharing a title for.


End file.
